bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Birthday 2015 (To the tune of "Happy Birthday") Happy birthday dear Sal You're like a million years old Happy birthday dear Saaaaaaal Now go soul punch some scrubs --Xilinoc (talk) 12:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Have a great birthday Ghost Tyrant!!! Happy Birthday, Sal. I hope you have some fun. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ¡¡¡lɐS ʎɐpɥʇɹᴉq ʎddɐH Happy birthday Sal have a great one. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:57, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday o great puncher of souls. FutureQuincy (talk) 00:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank You all for taking time to wish me a happy bday its much appreciated.-- Shaz Domino Hello, Salubri-san. Can you allow me to edit SternRitterMembers template, please? I want to add new known Sternritter power and so. Thank you very much.--The Omnipotent One (talk) 19:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete Shaz Domino? He is part of Sternritter.--The Omnipotent One (talk) 13:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Just wanna ask why'd you remove Shaz Domino from the list of Sternritters template? I thought the databook that says he is merely Gremmy's creation is not yet out, nor translated. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) A litte help Sal could you please take a look at user Nakebenihime talk page. We have been going back and forth over rather if Ichibe should be kidō master or not could you give your view on this matter? Naruto 45 (talk) 06:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Shaz Was that necessary? it was a sketch by Kubo is its a legit image...--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 06:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i didnt add any of the actual novel stuff. The sketch was drawn by Kubo so there's not really any dispute over that. And yeah but it shows Shazs full design that we didnt get in the manga, so how could that possibly hurt the article?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 06:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Unlock page Hey, I was wondering if you could unlock Izuru Kira page? --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 17:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Could you also unlock Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Bazz-B page please?--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 14:51, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Pernida Battle Hi Sal, so the Mayuri vs. Pernida page is in desperate need of updating. Could you unlock it so I can add information from the recent chapters? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Isn't White ichigo a fan name Re: Happy Birthday Well thank you!! Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro I just wanted to let you now that the references on Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro is messed because in the section, it's "" but it's suppose to be like this . --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 13:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro I just wanted to let you now that the references on Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro is messed because in the section, it's "" but the / is supposed be at the end. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 13:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) why did you change Nanao's edit back? The latest chapter confirms that Kyoukotsu is in fact Nanao's zanpakuto. Thats the reason why she is never shown using her zanpakuto. Why did you change the edit back?SageM (talk) 05:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC)SageMSageM (talk) 05:59, November 5, 2015 (UTC)SageM Fight Summary Just wondering, would it be possible for me to join the Fight Summary Team? What would I need to do to join? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:35, December 17, 2015 (UTC) All right, thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:45, December 17, 2015 (UTC) MythdonsRevenge As I have been trying to point out to SunXia, MythdonsRevenge is solely a Gamergate troll here to harass and mock me. His edits have only been to antagonize me and treat me as a villain because he is here from Gamergate websites and I have been made a target. Please ban him. He is only here because this is the only wikia where I am active and that the Gamergate trolls know I've been not welcomed because of my actions in the past. Please. The central Wikia staff haven't responded to my request yet and this situation is getting out of hand. SunXia dislikes me, I know that much, but MythdonsRevenge is only fanning those flames and he's staying within the rules to get on your good side while making me out to be a multi-wiki vandal and villain. I'm sorry for whatever mistakes I've made but it is all for benefiting this place.—Ryulong (琉竜) 00:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Gradient Help Hello I am starting a wiki but can I be referred to the template source on how to edit this bar as I too would like a gradient on my new wiki: http://imgur.com/DePyoE3 Cmpukesy (talk) 23:07, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Voting Sure thing, agree completely there. I've been thinking for a while that we need to look at the edit requirement rules too. While they served their purpose very well at the time in stopping the irregular voting problem, it never resulted in a noticeable increase in people editing the articles. Very few people vote anymore and I think we should remove that part of it. If a problem crops up again we can always review it if need be. I think being more open with who can vote would play in to efforts to improve the community side of the wiki. That's my take on it anyway. 13:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry if I was being rude. But, how so? --Invasiongineer059 (talk) 00:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Aizen KS I'm posting this here since the thread is locked. Ok, first of all there's no need to call me a disrespectful fanboy just because we disagree on certain matters. Let's keep it civil, shall we? I just wanted to inform you that your statement that Yhwach stole Yama's Bankai because noone else could is incorrect. In chapter 510:12, after having stolen Yama's Bankai, Yhwach said: "It's not that we cannot steal your Bankai. But your power is too enormous for someone other than myself to handle. That's why I ordered Royd not to do anything before I came back." It was never my intention to start an argument, just to throw in my two cents on the matter. In your original post you presented different possibilities concerning Reiatsu use and I didn't see a problem with expanding on those theories with a few of my own. I apologize if you saw it as a challenge to your authority. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 15:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Page protection Hello, would you be inclined to not protect pages until after they've been updated? With the newer schedule, Xil is not usually around to do much and very rarely do other admins/committee members help with chapter updates. That basically leaves me, and I would appreciate it if I didn't have to post my summaries on talk pages in order to get them on pages. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:28, February 10, 2016 (UTC) OK, but when does this happen? There were literally four people making updates, and none of them were speculatory. In all the time I've been here what you described has never happened. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I seriously doubt that is the case because Kisuke Urahara was not protected yet he played as large a role as Yoruichi and Askin did. And when 659 came out, when no pages were protected, this did not happen to any character's page. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:07, February 10, 2016 (UTC) OK, thank you. Should it not be beneficial I will undo the vandalism and you can go back to normal Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:32, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Shaz Domino a Sternritter Now that it has been determined that Shaz Domino is a Sternritter with the designation Sigma, can you please add him to this list? Or has it been decided by the committee to have him remain off the list for non-canon reasons? Please advise, I am curious. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Birthday Yeah, as soon as I woke up with morning I immediately began cowering under my bed out of fear. It's pretty dank down here.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:32, March 13, 2016 (UTC)